


Days 4, 5, 6, 7 of Larry Advent - Vacation all I ever wanted, vacation had to get away...

by DuchessKitty16



Series: Larry Fic Advent Calendar [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/pseuds/DuchessKitty16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry and Louis take time out from their busy schedules to spend pre-Christmas Carribean vacation together on  a private yacht.<br/>This is a work of fiction for the Larry Advent Calendar fic exchange that Conscious_ramblings came up with. I don't own these characters or anything of the sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I will be attempting to post each day from December 1 - 25. These ficlets are not necessarily Christmas-themed, may not even be set in December. Posts will be at least 500 words.
> 
> Takes place in a fictional early December 2014.  
> This particular story will be in four parts. The second and thirds part is a little smuttier. :-) xoxo

Louis sighed contentedly. Soon, they would get up and head back to their spacious master suite cabin, continue the evening in the huge, fluffy king-sized bed. But for now, he was content to relax in his lover's arms, lying back on a deck chair, looking up at the stars. . . .

The day had even started perfectly. Louis awoke from a highly erotic dream to find it wasn't a dream at all. Harry had apparently gotten tired of waiting for him to wake up and had taken matters into his own hands. Literally.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Was wondering how long you could take this before you woke up." He leaned down to kiss his lover. . . . After a while they finally rolled out of bed.

It was the first full day of their week-long yacht trip around Anguilla, Barbuda, St. Kitt’s and St. Nevis, and today they would be spending the entire day at sea. No airplanes, no hotels, no limos, no running around, just pure, decadent relaxation in the Caribbean warmth. London had been unseasonably cold, registering temperatures in the single and negative digits the day before when they left. Today in paradise, the overnight lows were expected to be in the 60s Farenheit; it was already comfortably warm outside and heading to the low 80s F. 

"So what's on the agenda today, Mr. Cruise Director?" Harry had planned the entire vacation in less than a week, after Louis had made the comment back in November that it had been a long time since he’d spent any proper time on a boat. Harry had commented that he didn’t even think that Louis liked boats. Louis responded that he liked yachts; it was sailboats that seemed like a lot of work for no good reason. Harry had sprung the entire trip on Louis as an early Christmas/birthday present, even coordinating in advance with their management team and Louis' family to make sure they could fit it in between appearances and scheduled performances, and time with family over Christmas. It was nice having enough money and status and rich friends with yachts, to make impromptu trips to the Caribbean happen!

London usually didn't get much snow, and if it did it usually wasn’t until after January, but this year the entire UK got dumped on early, towards the end of November. The trip’s timing couldn’t have been more welcome. "The only thing with a specific time today is dinner at 8:00. So I figured this morning we'd head up to the deck with the pool, and then grab a couple of deck chairs and soak up the sun poolside. Literally do nothing all day, if we want. Have people bring us fruit plates and mimosas for breakfast." Louis was a bit overwhelmed by the opulence on board. Even after four years of private planes, fancy cars, people on staff available to get anything he wanted at a drop of a hat and more money than he knew what to do with, the accommodations on this yacht were unreal. The food was amazing, both in quantity and quality. There was an absurd amount of staff on board the boat, considering it was just Harry and him.

Louis had actually been a little wary when he and Harry had boarded the yacht the evening before; the thought of all these unnecessary people having to sign non-disclosure agreements seemed ridiculous, but Harry had assured him that these were 'Richard’s people'. "They know the rules and get paid a nice salary to follow them. And trust me, they’ve seen and kept far more important secrets than two boy-banders in love.” Louis guessed that if they had to deal with anyone outside of their own team, Richard Branson’s staff was probably up to the challenge.

Harry had taken Louis’ hand then, matching up their anchor and rope tattoos, and had kissed his knuckles, smiling brightly. Louis felt his worries fall away and lift up into the warm tropical breeze; he was ready to enjoy those next few days with Harry even if they did each have three people assigned to provide them with their every whim. He only had to think the word “pineapple” before he was enjoying fresh pineapple so sweet it almost tasted like candy.

Louis and Harry took their champagne flutes filled with mimosas out on the back deck of the boat where the pool was, with the warm sun overhead and the soft warm breeze from the ship's forward motion. "Oh, man, I could get USED to this!", Louis exclaimed.

Harry chuckled at Louis’ reaction. "Yeah, it is pretty nice. Just think, back home it's about 3 degrees Celsius right now and raining. And instead we're sitting here in shorts and tanks soaking up the sun!" Harry stretched in arms out and twirled around. His tank top rode up a little exposing the fine brown hair trailing down his lower abdomen and disappearing under the waist band of his small, black swim trunks. Louis definitely wanted Harry out of those shorts sooner than later. He smiled up at Harry where he had sat down on a lounge chair and thought to himself, "Yup, I could DEFINITELY get used to this!"

After breakfast, they both got in the pool and swam a bit. Harry looked like a dolphin, whipping around under the water. At one point Harry broke the surface of the water and whipped his long hair back; water arched off his body and hair and the sun glinted off his already tanning skin. Louis thought he looked like the most beautiful sea creature; his own mer-man.

After about an hour in the pool they made their way back to their lounge chairs in the sun. Harry sat down and dug one of the sunscreens out of the basket that one of the staff had brought them. He toweled off his skin and then began applying the lotion to his face, arms, legs, and chest, and then handed Louis the bottle. "Do my back?" he asked with a devilish grin. Louis poured some of the lotion into his hands to warm it, and then began spreading it across Harry’s broad shoulders. He took his time, making sure to cover every inch, slow and sensual, enjoying every moment. When he was done, he slipped his hands around Harry's waist and kissed his neck. It was SO nice to not have to worry about anybody seeing them. Here, they could just be lovers on vacation.

He reluctantly let go of Harry and began applying the lotion to himself. "OK, your turn to do me." Louis stuck his tongue in his cheek and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. He handed the bottle back to Harry and turned around presenting his back for treatment. He practically purred as Harry’s warm hands caressed him. He looked so relaxed, Harry just couldn't resist. He slid his hands down Louis' back, into his trunks and pinched his glorious ass. "Hey!" came the surprised complaint. Harry laughed as Louis grabbed one of the rolled-up towels stacked neatly on the table beside him and hit Harry with it. They both fell back onto their chairs laughing.

"I'll get you for that later!" Louis put his sunglasses on, leaned the chair back all the way, and closed his eyes, while Harry got out a book and settled in. As Louis fell gently into his nap, Harry put the book down and simply enjoyed the view of his lover basking in the warm sun. His eyes were drawn to the light glinting off the gold chain around Louis' neck. His fingers found their way to the matching silver one he wore, remembering their first Christmas together. Just four years ago; but in its own way, a lifetime. He still marveled at how their lives had changed, and he was eternally grateful for it. He smiled and picked up his book, settling back to read.


	2. First afternoon and stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Harry and Louis take time out from their busy schedules to spend pre-Christmas Carribean vacation together on a private yacht.  
> This is a work of fiction for the Larry Advent Calendar fic exchange that Conscious_ramblings came up with. I don't own these characters or anything of the sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be attempting to post each day from December 1 - 25. These ficlets are not necessarily Christmas-themed, may not even be set in December. Posts will be at least 500 words.
> 
> Takes place in a fictional early December 2014.  
> This particular story will be in three parts. The second and third parts are a little smuttier. :-) xoxo

After baking in the sun for a few hours, Harry put the book down and reached over to wake Louis. "Hey, you want to cool off in the pool?"

Louis, who had rolled over onto his stomach to toast his other side for a while, turned his head toward Harry and opened one eye about halfway. "OK, ok, give me a minute," he groaned as he lethargically climbed out of the chair.

The water was cool compared to the warmth of the sun, but once you adapted, it was just perfectly comfortable. They lazed in the cool waters for a while, until they both felt pruny. They got out and Harry wrapped a towel around his shoulders and then took another one and wrapped it around Louis, pulling him against his chest and kissing just above Louis’ ear. Harry whispered, “Let’s lie down together.” Harry moved them to one of the wide, two-person deck lounges. Even with all of the attentive staff, they somehow knew when to leave Harry and Louis alone. They lay on the lounge chair wrapped in each other’s arms, Louis resting his cheek on Harry’s chest. Harry's arm slipped low down Louis' back, drawing him closer.

Louis turned his head up, and he reached out to caress Harry's face and draw him into a tender kiss. "I still don't know how to thank you for this; it really is so nice being here." He ran his fingers through Harry’s long curly hair.

Harry tightened his hold around Louis' waist. "Thank YOU for giving me a reason to do it. Thank you for being my best friend and my favorite person."

This time their kiss was long and passionate. Harry's hands slid down to cup Louis' ass, pulling him to lie flush on top of him; so close he could feel Louis’ growing hardness pressing against his own. Louis leaned back and slipped his hand into the top of Harry's swim trunks, wringing a moan from Harry's throat as he grasped his long, thick length.

"Louis, maybe we better take this back down to the room?"

"Why, you afraid of getting caught?"

"Well, yeah." Harry looked around sheepishly.

"Harry, there's nobody up here but us. And anyway, I thought you said that Branson’s staff had seen it all?"

"Well, yes..." Harry still hesitated, despite being so turned on he could hardly breathe.

"So relax and enjoy."

Louis silenced Harry with another kiss as he picked up the pace of his stroking hand. Doing it out here in the open was turning him on beyond belief. He pressed against Harry, the thin material of their swimsuits barely separating them. Louis pulled down both of their swim trunks just down past their thighs, and returned his hand to Harry’s hard cock that was dripping pre-come. He tried to grab both of their cocks together but his hand was too small to be very successful.

Harry looked down at what Louis was attempting and almost came right then; he loved the way that Louis’ small muscular hands looked on his big cock. Harry reached down and lifted Louis’ hand away; he replaced it with his own and worked both of their shafts together, using the pre-come dribbling out of both as lubricant. It wasn't very long before they both exploded. Harry brought his hand up and began licking it clean of their combined come. Louis gasped hoarsely and almost came a second time, it was so hot.

“ God. Harry. You’re so fucking filthy. And so fucking sexy.”

Louis wrapped his arms around his lover and collapsed into Harry’s arms. "I just don't believe you sometimes, Harold!"

Harry laughed, "You love it. You love me."

Louis shook his head, but laughed. "Come on, it's time to get ready for that dinner that’s happening. We should be getting to St. Kitt’s soon and docking."

Back in their cabin they slowly peeled their tanks and swim trunks off, not taking their eyes off of each other. Louis could feel himself already getting hard again and saw that Harry was halfway there as well. They made their way into the large, tiled shower and let the warm water wash away the suntan lotion and salt from their skin. They lazily soaped each other’s bodies and wrapped a hand around each other’s hard cocks, wanking the other off to a swift orgasm. Harry laughed, leaning back against the tile and his wet hair falling in front of his eyes.

“God,” he said, “two handjobs in one hour, what did I do to deserve this?”

“Just being you. You exquisite man.” Louis lifted up on his toes and tongued into Harry’s mouth for a deep kiss.

Later after dinner, they made their way to the top deck. It was pitch dark now; they were docked in St. Kitt’s and would have an opportunity to explore the town tomorrow morning. There were no lights to be seen except those on board their own boat. Even at night, the breeze was still warm. They lay back on a reclined lounge chair looking up into the night sky, enjoying the warm tropical night. The skies were clear and the moon new; Harry looked up and saw more stars than he had maybe ever seen in his short life.

"Hey Louis, I love stargazing with you. We hardly ever get the chance.”

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ fringe and then rubbed up and down his back. Louis was curled up against Harry with his head pillowed on Harry’s chest, but turned around slightly so that he was facing up. Harry began pointing out the constellations; _Orion_ , master of the winter sky; _Cassiopea_ , the queen in her chair nearby. A very bright single star - not a star, but the planet _Saturn_. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Harry pointed out the _Pleiades, the Seven Sisters_ , and they could actually make out the distinct stars instead of just a blur of light.

"Hey, Harry, is it my imagination, or is the sky darker at the sides?"

Harry took a few moments to answer; "Hey, it is. My mum told me about this and I've read about it, but I've never seen it ." His voice trailed off.

"Seen what, Harry?"

"It's the Milky Way, Louis. Our galaxy in cross- section. It looks brighter in the middle of the sky because it is brighter; it's filled with more stars than you can imagine." There was a tone of awe in his voice. He wrapped his arms around Louis. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful as they laid there together looking up at the stars. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.


	3. Baby we could be enough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Harry and Louis take time out from their busy schedules to spend pre-Christmas Carribean vacation together on a private yacht.  
> This is a work of fiction for the Larry Advent Calendar fic exchange that Conscious_ramblings came up with. I don't own these characters or anything of the sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be attempting to post each day from December 1 - 25. These ficlets are not necessarily Christmas-themed, may not even be set in December. Posts will be at least 500 words.
> 
> Takes place in a fictional early December 2014.  
> This particular story will be in four parts. The second and thirds part is a little smuttier. :-) xoxo

“I could fuck you, right now. Right here. In front of this elderly woman smiling at us and serving us coconut water.” Harry whispered seductively into Louis’ ear as he pressed his chest against Louis’ sweaty back and wrapped his arms around his lover.

 “Yeah? You sure you’re up for it? You were pretty knackered this morning, and we hadn’t even done anything yet. And now it's hours later and we’ve been out running around the island, and we made that huge climb to get to the ziplining. I’d personally be up for a nap, actually.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he could tell that Louis was just teasing him. Mostly. “I was tired this morning because you kept me up to the wee hours of the morning. Your mouth and your fingers, Louis…they’re sinful.” Harry turned Louis around within the circle of his arms and squeezed him closer, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Louis hugged Harry close to him and nestled his head under Harry’s chin. He sighed as he looked out at the beautiful sun dipping lower in the sky over the ocean. It was going to be another beautiful sunset.

“Come on Louis. I changed my mind about that nap. Let’s grab a rest before dinner on the boat.”

They finished their fresh coconut waters and turned to walk down the dirt road that led back to the main street in the town of Codrington, and the marina where their borrowed yacht awaited. Louis and Harry had spent a lovely week in the Caribbean. Harry had decided that Barbuda where they were ending their trip, and Antigua in general were his favorites of all of the islands they had visited.

Once they were back on board the yacht a crew member handed Harry a glass of champagne and Louis a Corona with lime; the staff had memorized their favorite food and drinks and were the most accommodating and thoughtful crew that Harry had dealt with in some time. He would really have to thank Richard for letting them borrow them.

“Thank you, Sarah.” Harry smiled at her as she handed him the glass flute. She nodded silently, slightly blushing, and hurried off to finish whatever other work she needed to do.

Louis turned to Harry and smiled. “I love how lovely you are to every crew and staff person that you meet. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

“Oh? What are some of your other favorite things?” Harry raised his eyebrows while taking a large gulp of his champagne and eyeing Louis with barely contained desire.

Louis stepped to him and stood on his toes, whispering seductively into Harry’s ear. “Mmm…your big cock is definitely another favorite. You still up for fucking me with it? You’re not too tired are you? You don’t mind delaying that nap a little longer?” Louis stood back and looked at Harry with blue eyes heavy with desire, batting his eyelashes as innocently as he could.

Harry almost choked on the sip of champagne in his mouth. He put his glass down and wrapped Louis in a hug. He slipped his hands up the back of Louis’ t-shirt before dipping them low under the waistband of his cotton shorts, slipping into his briefs and grabbing Louis’ perfect, rounded ass.

“Ahhhh…never too tired to fuck you, love,” Harry said huskily into Louis’ mouth. “Want you all the time.”

They made their way down to their cabin, pausing several times to snog heavily against the smooth, polished wood walls of the hallway and stairwell. They fell into their cabin and Harry pushed Louis towards the bed, practically scowling as he tugged Louis down on top of him, hand still snaked inside his underwear. Louis tumbled down on top of him, breaking their kiss and accidentally knocking his teeth into Harry’s shoulder causing them both to burst into giggles. Louis loved that even though they were flushed with desire and practically panting for each other, that they could still have a laugh and be light-hearted with each other. They returned to kissing and it was really nothing more than moaning into each other’s mouths as they ground their erections together. Harry’s hands slipped further down Louis’ ass and he parted the cheeks. Harry’s middle finger played against Louis’ hole and he pushed inside, crooking his finger just inside the ring of muscle.

Louis inhaled sharply, and kissed him in open-mouthed anticipation. It was always so good with Harry; even after all this time. They were so open and needy; it didn’t matter how or what they were doing together. With Harry it was always perfect and so hot. Top, bottom, any which way, and Louis loved it all. He was putty in Harry’s hands. “God, Harry,” he said, “no one can fuck me like you.” Louis panted as Harry crooked his finger again.

 

Harry slowly removed his finger from Louis’ ass and flipped over so that Louis lay under him. He sat up and removed his shirt and shorts; Louis took the opportunity to slip off his t-shirt and shimmy out of his shorts and briefs, kicking them off the bed. His thick cock lay hard and weeping precome against his stomach.

Harry stared down at Louis glorying in his lover’s smooth, tan skin. Louis was so beautiful.

“You’re exquisite. So fucking beautiful, Louis.” Harry leaned down and kissed along his chest, working his way down to Louis’ thick, hard cock. He nuzzled against it holding it at its base and kissing up and down the shaft. Louis shifted underneath him and panted out, “Harry please. Please baby, I need you inside me. Wanna come on your big cock.”

 

Harry hummed in agreement and placed one more kiss on the head of Louis’ cock, lightly licking away the precome that was oozing out. Louis keened up in response, crying Harry’s name out. Harry felt a zing go straight to his prick, already so hard and ready. He leaned across Louis and grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand next to the bed and slicked the fingers up of his right hand. He lifted Louis’ hips off the bed and placed his left leg on his shoulder providing him better access to Louis’ hole. He quickly slipped one and then a second finger back into Louis and scissored him open. Louis was moaning Harry’s name slowly, almost like a prayer. Harry added a third finger, stretching Louis out even more. He worked his fingers in and out of Louis’ hole faster and deeper, brushing over his prostate and sending Louis keening, his back arching completely off of the bed.

 

“Harrrrreeee! Harry, please. Please fuck me. I need your cock inside me. Oh please…” Louis was a moaning mess at this point. Harry loved how wrecked he looked. He loved that he had the power to do this to him.

 

Harry removed his three fingers and Louis whimpered from the loss. Harry soothed Louis by brushing his fringe back from his face and kissing him gently. “I’ve got you, sweetie. I’m gonna give you what you need.” Harry continued to kiss Louis and then sat back on his haunches, his large, hard cock sticking straight out from his body. He pushed both of Louis’ legs forward and placed each of Louis’ ankles on his shoulders. He slicked his cock with the residual lube on his hand, hissing at the sensation, and placed the head of his shaft against Louis’ wet hole. He pressed in slowly until he was buried to the base, Louis’ ass completely flush against Harry’s pelvis and thighs. Harry pulled almost completely out and then slammed back into Louis, punching breathy moans from each of them. He repeated that move over and over. Louis clenched around Harry’s cock and cried out in pleasure.

Sex with Harry was special, almost otherworldly. Sure, they didn’t really have experience with other people, but Louis didn’t need to sleep with numerous partners to know that sex with Harry was the best he’d ever have. Louis couldn’t even begin to form thoughts into words. All he could do was grip Harry’s biceps and drown in the green pools of his eyes, as Harry continued to elicit breathy moans from him and send sparks into the pleasure center of his brain as he hit Louis’ prostate dead on with every stroke.

Even though the sex they were having wasn’t particularly inventive and without kink, although they could get pretty kinky and inventive when they felt like it, this wasn’t the time for experimentation. Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and knew with full certainty that they were connected by more than just their bodies. Harry was so grateful for Louis and for the love they shared, in that moment. He couldn’t help but move forward so that he could kiss Louis deeply; Louis’ legs fell from Harry’s shoulders and he wrapped them tight around his waist instead, tilting his hips up to meet Harry’s thrusts that were building in tempo as they both chased their orgasms.

Louis suspected that Harry was going to get him to come untouched, especially if he continued to hit his prostate with such accuracy. “Hazza, baby I’m close. I’m so close. Ah god, your cock feels so good. Fuck me harder, Harry. Fuck!”

Harry just moaned into Louis’ neck and propped himself up on his forearms pistoning faster into Louis. He was close too, but wanted Louis to come first.

“Come for me Louis. Come on my cock.” Harry pulled out all the way except for the head of his shaft and then slammed back in, causing Louis to arch off the bed again with a shout as he clamped down onto Harry’s cock. Louis came with a high-pitched wail, long ropes of white painting up his chest almost up to his chin. Harry followed seconds later, filling Louis with his semen, flowing out in hot spurts. Harry attacked Louis’ mouth in a desperate kiss, so full of love for him that his heart almost hurt. Louis let his legs fall to the sides of Harry’s body, exhaustion hitting him fast. Harry pulled his softening dick out of Louis and cuddled up next to Louis, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his leg across Louis; he dragged his hand through the mess pooling on Louis’ abdomen and between his pectorals. Harry could only think of one word - mine.

“So messy. We need to shower but I’m too fucked out to move.” Louis smiled sleepily and ran his hand through Harry’s curls. Harry curled himself closer to Louis pressing tender kisses to his collarbone. He didn’t want to move either.

“I can’t believe this is our last night on the boat.” Harry murmured softly in his low voice. “This week has been too good to be true.”

“I know. But it’s been a lovely time away from everything and everyone and in just a week or so it will be Christmas.” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and squeezed.

“And your birthday.” Harry lifted his head up and smiled at Louis. “It’s my favorite time of the year.”

Louis furrowed his brow taking in Harry’s mischievous smile. “Hey what are you on about? I hope you’re not planning anything big, THIS trip was my present. You’ve already given it to me!” Louis protested.

“This was your early _Christmas_ present. I still have something for your birthday.” Harry’s grinned widely, his dimples so deep Louis could poke his fingers into them.

“Harry”, Louis complained, “you’ve done enough. You’re too generous; I don’t need anything else. You’re all I need.”

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and bopped a kiss on the end of Louis’ nose.

“Let’s shower and dress and head up to dinner. I’m sure the crew has something fabulous planned for our last night.” Harry sat up and slid off the bed to his feet. He reached down to help Louis off the bed.

After a steamy shower featuring lazy, soapy handjobs, they dressed in soft linen trousers and shirts and went up to the main deck where they found a candlelit table for two waiting for them. A newly opened bottle of champagne sat on ice in a bucket next to the table. Harry poured them each a glass and they toasted each other.

“Oh”, Louis exclaimed, we missed the sunset! The last one of our trip.” Louis frowned and looked disappointed.

“Aww sweetie, don’t fret. There’ll be more sunsets. And anyway, I’ve got my sun right here.” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and squeezed him in, kissing his temple.

It was going to be a wonderful last night of vacation.


	4. I'll make this feel like home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Harry and Louis return home from a week long getaway in the Caribbean. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction for the Larry Advent Calendar fic exchange that Conscious_ramblings came up with. I don't own these characters or anything of the sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be attempting to post each day from December 1 - 25. These ficlets are not necessarily Christmas-themed, may not even be set in December. Posts will be at least 500 words.
> 
> Takes place in a fictional mid December 2014.

With great struggle they pulled themselves out of bed early the next morning. Harry woke first, but wanted to let Louis sleep for as long as possible because they had a long day of travel ahead of them. They would be docking in St. Bart’s shortly and then flying out of the capital city of Gustavia in a small Cessna, before getting on a larger private plane in Miami to head back to London.  Once they were home there would be a ton of things to do, tour details to iron out, holiday shopping to finish; but right now Harry and Louis were content to try and enjoy their last fleeting hours of vacation.

Louis was feeling well fucked as they stepped into the shower, memories of the night before flushing his skin with desire. He felt himself growing hard while they lathered each other up. Harry leaned against the tile wall of the shower and laughed. “Hard again babe? Didn’t I give it to you enough last night?”

Louis reached down and gave Harry’s own hard shaft a tug. “Look who’s talking.” Louis fell to his knees then and gave Harry a blowjob. Harry came fairly quickly under Louis’ ministrations and threw his head back, laughing.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, I know something you can do…” Louis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and looked down pointedly towards his erection.

Harry smiled, his green eyes darkening with lust, as he pushed Louis against the glass of the shower and started giving him a soapy handjob. Louis whimpered against him and bit softly into Harry’s shoulder. He came swiftly and Harry turned them to position him under the shower head to wash away the come.

They dressed quickly in skinny jeans and thin sweaters, all of their shorts and flip flops were packed away in their leather duffles. Their vacation in the sun was over; time to head back to cold and rainy England.

The trip home was long, but without any troubles or delays. They landed in Heathrow and quickly had to return to _“Harry and Louis from One Direction”_ mode. It was jarring to say the least. This meant leaving the airport separately and with completely different security teams. Separate cars that took separate routes, only to arrive at the same destination. As Louis leaned his head against the car window and watched the rainy nighttime streets cruise by, he wondered when they’d ever be free of this madness. He tried to hold on to the memory of their wonderful week in the Caribbean sun. He needed the comfort of those memories for just a little longer.

Harry was already asleep when Louis got home. Their house was quiet except for the sound of the rain hitting the skylights in the kitchen. Louis made his way slowly up the stairs, exhaustion making his legs heavy. He stepped into their bedroom as quietly as he could and stripped down to his boxers. Harry had left the small light on Louis’ nightstand turned on to its lowest setting, and the light bathed Harry’s back in a dim glow.

He went into the master bath and shut the door softly. He brushed his teeth less than thoroughly because all he could hear was their bed calling him. He finally pulled back the down duvet and sank into the bed curling himself around Harry’s back and placing his hand on Harry’s chest feeling his breaths rise and fall. Harry instinctually scooted back closer to Louis but didn’t wake.

 

Louis woke first the next morning which was rare. He loved waking up next to Harry in their house. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of it. The domesticity of it. Harry lay on his back and Louis leaned down to wake him with kisses. Harry slowly woke, smiling slowly and stretching although he kept his eyes closed. Louis was hard; he had woken up hard, the last tendrils of a dream Harry leaving him in his condition. But Louis had the real Harry lying right here and he was going to take advantage of it. Even though Harry wasn’t even fully awake, Louis pushed between Harry’s legs and started sucking on Harry’s semi hard shaft. Harry breathed out a tiny moan and Louis felt Harry’s cock twitch, grow, and harden against his tongue. He worked his mouth up and down a few times before scooting further down and lifting Harry’s legs up and over his shoulders so that his hips tilted up and gave Louis access to his pretty, pink anus. Louis licked over Harry’s puckered hole, swiping his tongue over his rim. Harry moaned louder and a hand went into Louis’ hair grabbing on tenderly.

Louis continued to eat Harry out, lovingly kissing and licking all around his rim and dipping his tongue inside, pressing deeper and deeper with every darting thrust. Louis pressed in his thumb and index finger next to his tongue as he continued to work his mouth over Harry’s hole. Harry blindly reached for the drawer in the nightstand, clumsily knocking his book to the floor. He pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer and dropped it by Louis’ head.

“Baby, I’m ready. Please baby. I want you inside.” Harry pleaded on a whimper.

“Okay sweet boy. I’ve got you.” Louis sat up on his knees and bent down to kiss Harry hungrily.

Louis sat back and picked the lube up, squirting some on his fingers. He slicked his cock up and rubbed the excess lube around Harry’s saliva slick rim, pressing lube inside Harry’s hole with his thumb.

Louis lifted Harry’s legs to his waist and pushed inside of him. Louis couldn’t help but throw is his head back in pleasure at the feeling. Harry was so tight around him. Harry for his part lay there boneless, already overcome by the rimjob that Louis had given him and close to coming. He let Louis do almost all of the work, eyes shut with an almost dopey smile on his face. Harry circled his arms loosely around Louis’ shoulders. Louis kept his thrusts long and slow. He gloried in the pull and the hot heat of being sheathed inside Harry. Louis loved it when Harry was soft and pliant like he was now. He felt so protective of him; so blessed.

They came together quietly, soft gasps and moans trapped inside each other’s mouths. Harry ran his hands over Louis’ neck and chest as they came down from their orgasms. He loved the curves and lines of Louis’ body more than anything. Harry kept his legs wrapped around his waist, and Louis lowered his full weight on top of him. They exchanged warm and tender kisses without haste, Louis still buried inside of him.

Harry closed his eyes, completely in a state of bliss. When he opened them again he smiled at Louis, dazed. He felt almost trapped in a dream. “God, I’m so in love with you. Welcome home, darling.”

Louis rewarded him with a big, loving smile. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
